Okay Mom
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Ben accidentally calls Ann mom. How will she react? R)


Disclaimer: I don't own fallingskies or it's characters.

Just a little heartwarming fluff scene between Ann and Ben, can't remember who suggested it but yeah hope you liked it. It's a tad short I know! But hopefully the other two help make up for it:)

Also sorry iv been gone for like ever! I'm not dead, it's just college is back up again . so I will try my best to update at least every one or two weeks.

also who else wanted to cry at the final fallingskies episode?  
Ben was so cute and smiley;'D so glad he survived, my heart was racing for the last three dam episodes xD

Although thought the last episode was a bit rushed...they should of made it into two episodes to add more detail into it but..never the less I enjoyed the journey:)

This does not mean I'm going to stop making fics for the fandom just because the series ended, not for a long shot! I can't leave me Ben or my Ben/jimmy OTP just yet okay.

Other then that I won't keep you any longer! Enjoy:)

Xxxx

"Go brush your teeth."

Ben looks up at Ann from where he's laying next to Matt on their makeshift bed of pillows and blankets spread out on room floor. They had fallen asleep curled next to each other, really on top of each other, while Ben had read him a book.

"Ugh," Ben responds, elegant as per usual.

"You don't want cavities, do you?" Ann asks him sarcastically.  
He gives her a pointed look, but refrains from giving a smartass comment.

"Go," she tells him firmly, crossing her arms and nodding towards the bathroom.  
He carefully extracts himself from where Matt is partially laying on top off him, gently separating their entwined legs. He stands up and stretches, moves to walk towards the stairs and says, "Okay, mom."  
He was aiming for sarcasm, he was, but the words come out too sincere, too heartfelt and they both freeze.

His eyes go wide and he stares at her where he's standing a foot in front of her. She isn't sure what to say and she's racking her brain to come up with something but Ben beats her to it, quick to find the words, even the wrong ones, as always.

"I, uh, sorry, I - "

"Ben, it's fine, you - "

"- I didn't mean to - "

"-it's really okay, Ben - "

"-and it's not like I expect you to  
think of me like that - "

"-Ben - "

"- I know I'm just the freak, skitter kid you have to put up with because Your dating my dad - "

"Ben, that isn't true - "

"- I just miss her."

His face falls and Ann feels like her chest is collapsing, like her heart is being squeezed painfully as she sees the tears gathering in his big, Green eyes.

"Oh, kiddo," she says, grabbing Ben by the shoulder and pulling him into a hug.

He clings to her tightly and she feels terrible. She knows Ben needs this, she knows he need this comfort and she feel like she should have given it to him much, much sooner. Tom is a fantastic father, Ann would be first to defend that, but Ben misses his mother and some comfort just can't come from the professor. Ben needs to know that even though his mom is no longer around, he still has Ann, just like the other boys do.

"I do, Ben," she tells him.

"W-what?" he asks, confused, his face still pressed against the crook of her neck.

"I've always thought of you like a son." He pulls away from her, searching her face like he is expecting to see some sign of dishonesty, like this was some joke. She waits for him to realize her sincerity, waits for the corner of his mouth to twitch up in a smile that lasts only a second. "Which is why I don't feel bad telling you to go brush your damn teeth."

Ben lets out a laugh and wipes at his eyes. He nods, gives her a genuine, though timid, smile and heads up the stairs to do as he's told.

"Is he okay?" Matt asks her and she wishes she was surprised that Matts awake, that Matts probably been awake this whole time.

"Yeah. I've got this, honey. Go back to sleep." Matt smiles and nods up at her from the floor before rolling over.

She sits down on the arm of the couch and waits for Ben to finish in the bathroom because, yeah, she's got this.

Xxx

Hope you liked it, Don't forget to review, and as always I'll see you guys soon!


End file.
